Darkness Rising
by xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx
Summary: When Edward Cullen came into her life, things changed. Now, Bella is told she is too dangerous to be around. She soon finds out that she also has a powerful gift, powerful enough to make the volturi fear her, and want her. Full review on my profile.
1. Happy Birthday

**Hi there everyone, this is chapter 1. It's in Bella's point of view. There will be some chapters in Edward's point of view aswell, the first one should be couple of chapters away, but most of the story will be in Bella's. I'm thinking one might be in Alice's Point of view, but that wont be till later on in the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday BPOV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep..._

Urgh, Stupid Alarm Clock. I didn't want to wake up, knowing what dreadful day it was today, but I knew that I had to, I had things to take care of before the "big event". I squeezed my eyes tighter shut; remembering why I hated this day so much.

"Bella? Come on, wake up or your not going to have enough time", my mother Renee called cheerfully. Great. How could she be so happy? She knew I hated this day. It made it worse, her being so happy.

"Come on sleepy head, rise and shine", she said, pulling my quilt covers from over my head. How did she get into my room without me noticing? I must be too distracted. Renee walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart, letting the blinding sun shine through.

"Mum, I'm quite capable to wake myself up in the morning", I complained, squinting at her so the sun didn't hurt my eyes too much.

"I know", she said with a teasing look in her eyes. "You just take too long. And besides, I made you breakfast. Happy Birthday Honey!" she squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes. I hate my birthday, and I hate receiving presents. 'Your Birthday comes just once a year, don't spoil the event' my mum would say if I complain. She loves any excuse to buy me something, but I never let her. Whenever I complain, she would always say that she never gets a chance to treat me, and because my birthday is a special reminder of my birth, she wants to treasure it. She would always tear up at the end, claiming that she was crying because she was happy I was brought into her life. She just knows that if she cries, she would get her way. I don't like it when my mother cries. To me, a person's birthday is just a reminder of the fact that you're getting older.

"Come on sweetie", Mum said "you need to have breakfast and get ready so you can go to town and buy party decorations." Damn, a party, that's worse. As if I need a party to celebrate the fact that I'm getting older. 'One year older, one year wiser' people would tell me. I would just roll my eyes at them. I didn't feel any wiser.

"Mum, why can't you go and get the decorations. It's my birthday after all. You should go". I said. I wanted an extra hour or so sleep, but I knew it was a wasted effort. I knew exactly what she was going to say.

"I'm too busy, and besides, I thought you hated people doing things for you." She said, with a wicked glint in her eye. She knew I had no argument. I sighed in defeat, climbed out of bed carefully and slowly made my way downstairs. The delicious smell of a full cooked breakfast wafted towards me making my stomach growl. No wonder she was too busy. She had got up earlier, just to make this meal, and I was truly grateful. It was the one thing worth getting out of my bed for on my birthday. I would make it myself more often, but I'm not that good a cook compared to mum, and besides, I had school to worry about. I hurried down the stairs faster to go and eat my breakfast.

"Morning Bells", a voice from the kitchen called.

"Dad?" I asked. What was he doing here?

Charlie lived in America. He was the chief of Police for the good old town of Forks, Washington. I hated going there. Too cold, and too wet. When Mum and dad were together, they lived in Forks. I was about two years old when they finally decided to have a divorce – mum said it was because they rushed into marriage – and then mum and me moved to England. I loved it here. We lived in Little Hampton, right by the sea. I would go there at the weekend with my best friend Angela, or with mum, and walk along the beach. I used to visit my dad once a year, but that eventually stopped when I turned 13 and since then he would spend two weeks here with me. He only came down for the Christmas Holidays.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" I asked. I was closer to my mum than I was with Charlie, because I spent so much time with her, but dad and I were more alike. I had the same colour eyes as him, a soft chocolate brown, and we were both shy and we both hated attention.

"Well, I thought I might come and surprise you for your 17th birthday." My eyes narrowed a bit as he said that – I hated surprises, as well as being told my age. "I already asked you mother about it, and she said it was great idea." He threw a quick glance at mum as he said this. She wasn't paying attention, too busy putting food onto plates.

"Oh, well, that's um, nice of you. Thank you." I smiled at him, causing him to blush. It was so funny teasing dad, so I came over to him and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, making him blush a deeper shade of red. Laughing, I took a seat next to him. Mum came over then with the plates, and placed them on the table gently. She then took a seat and we all began eating our breakfast. When I asked dad how long he'd been here for without my notice, he fidgeted in his seat, looking embarrassed.

"Er, well I've been here for a few days now. I'm staying at that hotel just down the road. I'm helping your mum organize things. We wanted to surprise you. You nearly saw me when you were walking home from school, I didn't realise that you walked that way, it nearly ruined everything." He laughed slightly, and we all joined in. I had thought I saw someone who looked like dad just yesterday, but when I looked again, he was gone. I thought I had just imagined it.

After everyone had finished, I excused myself and went upstairs to have a shower and get dressed. Once dried and dressed, I looked at my watch. 11:30 am. I was running a little late. The next bus to the town centre was in 5 minutes. I would have to go quickly to catch the bus. With a quick wave to my parents, I made my way up the hill to the closest bus stop. I was panting by the time I got there, but made it in the nick of time. The bus slowly pulled up to the stop, and I climbed on. After paying, I walked to the back of the bus and sat down. I turned my head to stare out the window. This day was going to be long.

* * *

**The second chapter should be out soon, probably 2 days away max, depending if my laptop decides to be my friend...lol  
****  
So anyway, I would love some reviews on what people think. If I get more reviews, I'd probably be quicker to post the next chapter.  
****  
XxXxXxXxXx**


	2. The Big Event

**Hi there everyone. Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy this. At first I never planned to have Jacob in the story. But my friend said that I should. It would make it more interesting. So here is Jacob. **

**I DO NOT own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is just my own version**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – The "Big Event" BPOV**

I looked at myself in the mirror again. We just had 10 more minutes until we had to leave for my party. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. This was no time to have a panic attack. Once my heart was beating at a reasonable pace, I slowly made my way downstairs to meet my parents. I can't believe I had to do this, and what on Earth was I wearing? Earlier today, Angela and Jessica – another of my good friends – had come round, insisting on choosing my outfit. After an hour of arguing over what I should wear – what was I, some kind of Barbie doll? – they both decided on a blue denim mini skirt, a low cut black top that complimented my figure, and black strappy high heels. They were all Jessica's; I didn't own anything this nice, or revealing. They had also put make-up on me and curled my hair.

"Oh Bella," mum said, seeing me come downstairs, "you look gorgeous. Your friends are geniuses!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. I rolled my eyes at her; the shoes were a death trap. I could see that I was going to be humiliated tonight. It was inevitable. It could be considered inhuman for someone like me to be so clumsy.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful." Dad said. He looked totally embarrassed to say it though. He probably thought that my outfit was too revealing. I did, but I didn't have enough time to go and change. Carefully, I made my way out to the car, opened the door and slid in the back seat. I was starting driving lessons in a couple of week's time. I couldn't wait. I hated having to ask my mum to drop me of somewhere. Driving would give me so much more freedom.

* * *

The hall we rented was very large, big enough to hold all my friends from school: I just got a long with everyone. As we pulled up to park, I saw that there were quite a few cars, but no one outside. They must be waiting for me inside. I just knew I was going to trip walking through the door, and it would be so much more embarrassing with everyone from school inside.

"Here I go." I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst, and opened the door to the big hall. Sure enough, I lost my balance pushing the door open, and I started to fall forward. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of hitting the hard floor. It never came. I then realised that someone had grabbed me by the waist. I opened my eyes and saw two dark brown eyes looking at me. Our faces were really close.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a deep voice.

I flushed bright red, "Y-yes thank you for saving me." I stuttered, embarrassed.

A huge grin appeared on his face. He helped my regain my balance, then let go. Now that I could see him better, I realised that he was quite attractive. He had scruffy dark brown hair that matched the colour of his eyes, and had copper coloured skin. It was beautiful.

"I'm Jacob," he said, holding out his hand, "Jacob Black."

I took his hand. It was very warm. "I'm Bella."

"I know," he laughed, and then said, "Happy Birthday Bella."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone yelled. I had forgotten that they were all there, nobody had said a word during mine and Jacobs little introduction. They must have been too busy watching me make a fool out of myself.

I turned to face them, forcing a smile. "Thank you." I said.

"Okay everyone." Mum called suddenly. "Now that the guest of Honour has arrived, let's get this party started!" She laughed and then music started playing.

* * *

Everyone was having a great time. I could see smiles on everyone's faces, and most people were dancing. I just walked around the room, chatting to everyone. I had started to feel a little hungry, so I made my way to the buffet table. My eyes locked onto a table where there was a pile of birthday cards and some presents, all addressed to me. I grimaced. I didn't want presents, but I couldn't refuse them. I would hurt everyone's feelings if I did that. I sighed and picked up a slice of cake. Mum had spent all day yesterday baking it. She had to make sure that there would be enough for everyone to have a piece. I was staring out the back door that led to the garden, when I heard footsteps coming up from behind me

"Hey Bella, do you wanna dance with me?" A deep voice said. I turned to see who was speaking and smiled. It was Jacob. Then I registered what he was asking and grimaced. This wasn't going to well.

"I can't dance." I said truthfully. I really didn't want to embarrass myself again.

"Don't worry; it's a slow song, so we can just move to the music." He held out his hand for me. Hesitantly, I took it and he led me to the centre of the dance floor. Everyone stopped dancing to watch me, probably waiting for me to make a fool of myself again. There were even a few people in the crowd smirking. I sighed and placed my hands around is neck, while he puts his hands on my waist. He then looked down at me, and smiled. I never noticed before, but Jacob was really tall, and muscular. Slowly, we started swaying to the music. Jacob kept a firm grasp on me, probably to make sure that I wouldn't fall over. I started smiling and his smile grew even bigger. Surprisingly, I was having fun. I could see that Jacob and I were going to become close.

"So, did you come with a date or something?" I asked, wanting to get to know him more.

"Yeah, sort of," He said, "your Dad actually."

Huh? Did he mean that my dad was his date? I looked at him curiously, to see if he was serious.

"Not in the way your thinking," he said quickly, "I live in La Push. It's a Native American Reservation, just a 15 minute drive from Forks. When you used to visit your dad years ago, we would often get put together with my older sisters so that our dads could go fishing." That rang a bell. I could remember making mud pies with a boy and we tried to get his sisters to eat them.

"Yeah, I remember. We tried to get your sisters to eat the mud pies we used to make." I laughed, and he joined in.

"Yeah, so anyway, Charlie came down to our house and told my dad that he couldn't go fishing with him this week until he came back. I asked him where he was going, and he said that it was his daughter's birthday and that he was going to surprise her. Then out of no where, he asked if I wanted to come with him. He wouldn't let me say no. He is so stubborn."

"I know, get that from him." I laughed.

Suddenly Jacob got really serious. "I was really nervous when I first came here," he looked into my eyes and blushed slightly. It was hard to tell if he was blushing, his skin being that copper shade. "But I'm really glad I did." We stopped dancing and he grabbed one of my hands from around his neck, and kissed it lightly. "It's so good to see you again." He said looking directly into my eyes. I blushed.

The song changed then into a more up beat tune, so we let go of each other. Jacob's little gesture was making me blush so much that I decided to go outside to clear my head and explore the garden. Jacob walked me to the back door and held it open for me. I was glad that he had decided to let me go alone, I need the fresh air, and with him around, I probably wouldn't calm down.

I walked down the long path that winded further into the garden, away from the hall. I hadn't noticed I had gone so far until I realised that the forest that joined the garden was just ahead. I turned around and started walking back.

"Ouch!" I cried.

The heel of my right foot had jammed into a crack in the pavement, causing me to twist my ankle. Carefully, I bended down and released the heel from the crack, and looked around. I had to get back, but my ankle hurt, so I decided to limp to the nearest bench and sat down. I was closer to the woods now, and it was getting dark. It was a good thing the lamps were on. The wind was starting to pick up, causing my hair to blow backwards. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile. Crap. No Signal. I wouldn't be able to call Mum. Someone would come looking for me eventually, Jacob knew where I was.

Slowly, I lifted my right foot and gently started to rub my ankle, to try and soothe the pain. Then I heard a twig snap. The sound came in the direction of the hall, so I thought maybe Jacob had come to look for me. I looked around, but it was only a squirrel. I sighed. Then, I heard another twig snap. It was closer and came from behind me in the forest. I turned my head and gasped.

_I must be imagining things again._ I thought to myself, because what I saw was the strangest pair of black eyes watching me. Slowly, they moved closer.

* * *

****

**PLEASE PLEASE READ...**

**If you think I should make a Jacob POV for this chapter, please write a review and tell me. If you dont think its really necessary, just say so, and I'll go and do the next chapter in Edwards POV. I really want everyone to have some sort of say in my story. So every now and then im gonna ask people to tell me what they think I should do. Just so you know, If you do want me to do a Jacob POV, my next chapter might be uploaded late. Sorry if that does happen.**

XxXxXxXxXx


	3. Too Late

**Hi there everyone. Just a quike note. I know I said last time that I'd think about putting a Jacob POV of the last chapter, but I changed my mind. It wouldn't be very good. Jacob WILL get his chance. I promise. Also, I want to thank those people that has reviewed my story. I know I haven't got that many, but it still made me happy to see that people liked my story.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I found it hard to write Edward's POV. Dunno why, but I think it came out good.**

**I DO NOT own twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is just my own version.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 - Too Late EPOV**

_3 days ago_

"Yay!" Alice squealed from the top of her lungs.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. Alice and Rosalie were very much like sisters to me, even though we weren't related. Alice was too busy jumping up and down with joy, so Rosalie turned to me. "What did she see?" She asked me. I'd already read Alice's mind, so I knew what she saw.

"Apparently, were going to England for out holiday this time." I explained.

"Ah, I see." Said Carlisle. "Which part of England are we going to?" He asked. Carlisle was the leader of our coven, and we loved him like a father. We weren't like traditional vampires. We called ourselves 'vegetarians' because of or strictly no human blood diet. We survived on animal blood instead.

"Little Hampton." Alice replied after a while. She was still jumping up excitedly.

"Why are we going there of all places?" Esme asked. She was Carlisle's mate and obviously the mother figure to us Cullen children.

I then remembered something Emmett, my brother in so many ways, had told me just yesterday. I laughed.

"Emmett's favourite band are playing on stage there. He told me that he was going to get his hands on some plane tickets for us all. He told me to keep my mouth shut." I laughed again. I couldn't complain, even if I wanted to. Not that I did. I loved England and we had never been to Little Hampton before. Alice was even more exited.

"We should all start packing, the plane is tomorrow." She said as started running to her room. Typical Alice.

_"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they find out what we're doing." _I heard Emmett thought. He must have forgotten that Alice would have had a vision as soon as he set his plan in to action. Jasper wasn't as forgetful, he was grinning to himself, thinking of how funny it would be when he realised that the rest of use already knew. Jasper was Alice's mate and was also like a brother to me.

"Emmett and Jasper are on their way in." I stated to my family. Just after I said this, in they came.

"Hey everyone, guess what?" Emmett yelled in a big booming voice. He was just coming through the door and was soon followed by a grinning Jasper.

"God, Emmett, do you have to be so loud?" asked Rosalie. Emmett just laughed and kissed her on the lips. Emmett and Rosalie were very passionate about their relationship. After they had finished, Rosalie continued. "Besides, we already know Emmett." She said.

"What!? How did you find out? Did you tell them about this?" He asked, pointing a finger at me. I rolled my eyes. Of course, lets all blame the mind reader. "I swear…"

"Relax Em, I did. I had a vision of us all in Little Hampton. Edward just explained in more detail." Alice said running down the stairs. Alice and me had to stick together at times like this. We were both gifted in ways that some people couldn't understand.

"Oh Crap, I forgot about you." Emmett moaned. "Stupid Pixie." He said under his breath. Of course we could all hear him. Alice picked up a pillow and with a flick of her wrist, threw it at Emmett. He just laughed.

"So, are we going to Little Hampton or not?" He asked, but the answer was obvious, with or without Alice's gift.

"Yes." We all said. Emmett cheered. We all wanted to get out of here anyway. We had been staying with our 'cousins' the Denali Coven, but the humans were suspecting that something was up. So we all decided it was time to leave. But before we moved, we would always go on holiday. We all needed a break from all the stress.

* * *

_Present day_

I sighed. Everyone had gone of with their other halves. Alice had dragged Jasper off to go shopping with her. Emmett and Rosalie had went to the concert. Emmett could only get two tickets, so he decided to take Rosalie with him. Carlisle and Esme had gone on a nice romantic walk down the beach.

I was all alone. Oh well, it didn't bother me. I wasn't exactly looking for anyone and really, no one had sparked my interest. So here I was, sitting alone in the extravagant hotel room we had rented for a week. We didn't really need a hotel room - we didn't need to sleep or eat. It was for appearance sake only. I sighed again. Television held no interest to me, so I decided to go for a walk. Alice would see me leave in a vision, and she would probably be home first, so she would tell the others where I had gone.

I put on my coat, not that I needed it - it would look weird if I didn't. It would be cold to human this time of day. Casually I strode out of the hotel and walked at a slow human pace through the town . After about an hour or so, I came to a dense forest. Looking around to make sure that no one was watching, I walked into the dark forest.

Suddenly, the wind blew directly into my face, bring with it the most delicious scent. Nothing else mattered apart from the smell of this human blood. But there was something different about this blood. It was so much stronger than any other blood that I had ever smelt. I was usually very good at controlling my thirst, but all that crumbled away as my mind registered the smell. The monster in my head, the one I had tried so hard to tame, was alive and very much in control. He knew that he would get his way. He would enjoy killing this human, and he'd do it slowly to, just so he could savour the flavour. The pitiable human would find out what was happening to them, but it would be too late, they would be too weak to fight me off.

I slowly started to drift forward, toward my prey, and stopped when I was about 10 metres way. I looked around and saw a lone girl sitting on a bench, her back to me. She made it so easy. There was no one around to help her. The nearest people around were in a large building that was currently being used for what sounded like a party. They wouldn't hear her screams, the music was too loud. The sound of an animal moving caused the girls head to snap up. She looked around, but then quickly look down when she realised that it was only a squirrel. I concentrated hard on her, wanting to hear her thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. How strange. Oh well, it doesn't matter, her life will be over soon.

A small part of my mind was screaming at me to take control, but the monster was so much stronger than he had ever been before. The intoxicating smell of the girls blood was all that I could think about.

I started to walk forward, closing the gap between us. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was stepping, and a twig snapped beneath my feet. I stopped. The girl turned her head and gasped.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to get rid of the things that she thought she was imagining. I grinned and moved closer to the girl.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. My Laptop has worked so far, and I haven't had any problems coming up with the next chapters. So its all going well.**

**Please tell me what you think of my story. **

**XxXxXxXxXx**


	4. A Frightening Encounter

**Hey everyone. Chapter 4 is finally out. I just want to say a quick thank you to all those people who added this story to their favourites and story alerts. Love ya xx**

**But I want to give a special thank you to those people who have reviewed my story.**

**And also thank you to those who helped me previously. Because all of your ideas were quite simular, I've decided to put each of those people who came up with an idea into a coven that will appear in a few chapters time, and they will appear regularly. Thanks again, you really helped me out big time.**

**I DO NOT own twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer...we all know that she Rocks!!**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – A Frightening Encounter – BPOV**

Slowly, a figure emerged from the trees. I gasped again when I realised that the black eyes belonged to a very beautiful young man, probably the same age as me. He literally took my breath away. He had amazing, un-tidy bronze coloured hair that made me want to run my fingers through it. He also had perfect facial features, but what caught my attention most was that he was as pale as a ghost. I couldn't remove my gaze from those strange black eyes. It was like I was locked in his gaze. I forced myself to look away. I didn't understand why, but for some reason the boy was smirking at me. Not in a friendly gesture, but in a way that made my skin crawl. I could feel my heart rate picking up, and I had the strangest feeling that I should get away from this person.

Slowly, I stood up, turned around and start to limp away, careful not to put too much weight on my ankle. I looked down to the floor as to see how bad my ankle was. It was reddening now. I looked back up and gasped. Somehow, in what took less than a second, the boy was somehow in front of me again, blocking my way. Something was definatly wrong, and realisation dawned on me. I had to run away.

I looked around, trying to find a way to get away from this person. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up on end, and I was beginning to tremble. I could feel the panic rising. I knew that I was in danger, I could tell it in his eyes. He looked at me like I was his prey.

Suddenly, the boy was in front of me. I didn't even have time to blink. He grabbed onto my shoulders hard with his hands, they were really cold. His grip was so tight that I let out a cry of pain. I tried to pull away, but the cold grip on my shoulders only tightened, holding me still.

I didn't know what was happening, was he going to rape me? Somehow, I didn't think this was going to happen. It seemed like something worse than being raped.

Slowly, the boy lowered his head and skimmed his nose along my neck. I could feel his cold breath on my neck and I shivered. It was like he was smelling me.

I knew I had to get away, but this person was far stronger than me. He held onto me so hard that I couldn't even move. I wouldn't be able to run away either, even if I could. He seemed to move to fast for the human eye to see.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain was at my neck. It was like I was being slashed my something sharper than a knife. _Oh god, this is it_ I thought. The pain kept on getting worse as I felt lips at the place that was slashed.

Suddenly, something rammed into the boy, pushing him away from me. The force of it sent me falling backward. I hit the floor, and let out a cry of pain. My hand flew up to my neck, trying to stop the bleeding. It was stinging so much. I looked around, trying to find the person who had saved me. I could hear vicious snarls coming from two people. One was my attacker, the other coming from another young man pinned on top of him.

The pain in my neck was still getting worse; it was like it was getting hotter. In a matter of seconds, my neck felt like it was on fire. Like there was a fire burning deep inside me that kept on getting hotter and hotter. I screamed, hoping to gain someone's attention. The pain was so much.

A pixie-like girl came running up to me and knelt beside me. She looked nothing like the boy that was attacking me, but they were both alike. Beautiful, black eyes, and pale. She had short black hair that was spiked in all directions. I flinched away from her, thinking she was going to hurt me.

"Its okay, you're going to be okay." She said, trying to soothe me. "Are you hurt anywhere?" she asked urgently.

"MY NECK!" I screamed at her "PLEASE, STOP THE BURNING!" The fire was now travelling down my spine, and my back kept on arching from the pain. A shocked gasp came from the girls lips as she gently pulled my hand away from my neck. My hand clenched into fists, and I could see the white tendons sticking out.

"Oh no." she whispered. All of a sudden she had a sort of far away look in her eyes. "It's too late." She said solemnly as her eyes re-focused. I started to whimper. The pain was so bad that I thought I was going to die from it alone.

"Please, I can't take it anymore, PLEASE!" I begged. I was screaming again. Why wasn't she doing anything?

"I'm so sorry." she said to me. "Just bare with it." She placed her cold hand on my forehead and brushed the hair out of my face.

Then out of nowhere, four other people were standing over me, two more women, and two men. The older male had golden hair. The younger male was incredibly muscular and had short, curly dark hair. The older female had caramel coloured hair and the younger woman had long blond hair that came to the middle of her back. They were all stunningly beautiful and pale.

"What happened?" the older male asked.

"I had a vision of Edward drinking this girl's blood," said the girl kneeling next to me. "I'm so sorry Carlisle." she said looking up to the older male. "We didn't get here in time, Edward managed to bite her."

Shocked gasps came from around me. How could hey just talk calmly while I'm writhing in pain. I was trying had not to scream, but I couldn't contain them. The girl kneeling next to grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it.

"Shh, it's okay," she whispered to me. "Carlisle, we have to get out of here. People are going to start walking through here in about 2 minutes." She warned him.

I was immediately picked up by the man I took to be Carlisle. He seemed to take charge.

"Emmett, you go and help Jasper. Get Edward under control. After he has calmed down, meet us at the house in Scotland." He ordered to the other male who nodded. He looked around 18-19 years old. He then disappeared and more snarls could be heard. "Rosalie, I need you to go back to the hotel and check us out. Esme, go with her and get our suit cases together, then head to the house. Alice, you come with me." They each nodded and two women left, leaving me with the dark haired girl I assumed to be Alice and Carlisle. I was crying into Carlisle's chest, and I kept on squirming with the pain. Carlisle never dropped me, even when they started running through the trees. Where were they taking me?

We soon got into a car, Carlisle behind the wheel and me lying on the backseat, my head on Alice's lap. Throughout the whole journey, I kept begging them to kill me; I would rather that than this endless torture. They just kept on telling me that they were sorry, and that they would explain everything to me when we get to their home in Scotland.

Once the car had stopped. Alice carried me into their home and quickly ran me to a bed. The burning fire that was raging inside of me still hadn't stopped and I was writhing in agony.

"Okay, do you think you can tell me your name?" Carlisle asked suddenly.

"Bella Swan." I gasped. I gritted my teeth to stop another scream escaping my lips.

"We are so sorry this is happening to you," he told me with sad eyes. "But it's too late to change what has already happened. I'm going to tell you what my family and I are. We're vampires. We're very strong and fast. Our Senses are heightened and we are extremely beautiful. We're also immortal." I just gaped at him.

"Vampires aren't real. How can they be?" I asked. I didn't want to believe him, but somehow I knew he was right. With all that's happened tonight, it was the only explanation that made sense. Remembering what happened seemed to make the burning even worse.

"What's happening to me?" I screeched as yet another surge of fire shot through my veins.

"You're becoming a vampire." Carlisle answered. He looked so guilty, like he was blaming himself for what had happened. I wanted to tell that none of this was his fault, but the fire racked up and down my body again, so that they only thing I could do was scream.

"Rosalie and Esme will be home in about 5 minutes Carlisle." Alice said suddenly. How did she seem to know all these things?

"Thank you Alice." Carlisle answered her. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait." I called out to him. "What are we going to tell my parents?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me with those sad eyes again.

"Now that you're becoming a vampire, you're going to be extremely dangerous. The change usually takes around three days, and once it is complete, you are going to be thirsty, but not in the normal way." I looked at him horrified. Three days? I didn't think I could handle the burning for that long, and once it eventually finished, there was only going to be one thing that would appeal to me then, and the thought of it sickened me.

"Blood." I whispered.

"Yes. A new born vampire is much more dangerous than an older one. Much stronger that an older vampire too. You wouldn't have much control of your thirst either. That comes with age. If you happened to cross a human scent, you will defiantly go for the kill and drink their blood. If you wish it, my family will help you. We don't hunt humans. We only drink the blood of animals. You can join our family if you wish, and we will gladly help you, seeing as it our fault that this is all happening to you. But, you can also choose to go on your own, and live the life you want. The choice is yours."

There really no way to change what was happening. Even as the fire in me seemed endless, I knew it wasn't going to last forever. That was oddly comforting. But, that still didn't change a thing. I wouldn't be able to see my family again; I would most likely kill them. But I couldn't handle the idea of being alone in the world. That scared me almost as much as the thought of killing my own family.

"I'll stay." I told Carlisle firmly. He nodded his head and then left the room, leaving me alone with Alice.

"Welcome to the family Bella." She whispered in my ear. I gave her a brief smile before the raging fire peaked yet again, causing me to scream and fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading that. Now that I have an idea on what power Bella is going to have, I can continue on with the story.**

**I would really appreciate it if people review. I love reading the comments I have so far. It encourages me to upload the next chapter faster.**

**Love you all **

**XxXxXxXxXx**


	5. Burning

_**PLEASE READ!!  
**__**PLEASE READ!!  
**__**PLEASE READ!! **_

**Hey there every one. Sorry for the long delay. I haven't been feeling very well and I was also working on my other story. Sorry.**

**I made a couple of changes to the chapter 'Too Late'. I've decided to follow the original story line. Just to make it clear - EDWARD CAN'T READ BELLA'S MIND!!! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Oh, can I just ask, for those four people who came up with what power they think Bella should have, can you please please pm me and write what you want your character to look like. I would really appreciate it. They will be appearing in roughly 3 chapters time, so I will need to know what you want them to look like in a week's time. If I don't get a pm from those four people, I will decide what those characters will look like myself.**

**I'm also going to Spain in one week time, and I'll be there for 2 weeks, so during that time I won't be able to write. Sorry**

**Thank you.**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Twilight. All rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Burning – BPOV**

It's been nearly three days since I've endured this endless burning. Thankfully, I was never alone; someone was always with me, for which I was grateful. Most of the time, it was Carlisle who was with me. He told me more about Vampires; like how I was going to be incredibly strong and fast. He said that I would have to avoid going out in the sun whilst in public. He didn't tell me why, he said that I would have to see for myself. I also found out that I was going to me immortal. Never ageing nor growing. I wasn't sure if I should have believed him, but his eyes were filled with such honesty and ancient sadness that I couldn't help believe.

He also introduced me to his family. I met Esme, his wife, and four of his five children. I'd already met Alice, but I also got to meet her husband Jasper. I met Rosalie next, along with her husband Emmett. I was quite surprised when I met each couple. They each looked so good together. When they stared into each others eyes, you could just see the love in their eyes.

Throughout his whole explanation, I was writing in agony. The burning never stopped, it only seemed to get worse. I was still lying on the bed Alice had laid me on, I hadn't been moved anywhere, I just laid there. Amazingly, even though I was being tortured by the fire, I didn't scream. Soon after I woke up, I stopped screaming. Carlisle was quite shocked that I was able to endure the fire in silence. He told me every time I cringed into the pillows that it was okay to scream, that no one would hear me, but I still remained quiet. I was determined not to let any sound escape from my lips. Carlisle and his family, other than the one person I was yet to officially meet, have been nothing but kind to me. They welcomed me into the family and had been with me throughout the two days, and I didn't want to make it harder for them.

At the moment, it was Alice who was with me. The others were scattered around the house.

"You know Bella," Alice said cheerfully. "Once you've gained enough control to be around humans, I'm going to take you on a massive shopping spree."

I just stared at her. If I opened my mouth to refuse her offer, I would undoubtedly scream, and since I vowed I that I wouldn't let out one shriek, I couldn't say anything. I had a feeling that she knew that I couldn't say anything, she had a wicked glint in her eye.

She laughed. "You are going to be so easy to live with Bella, everyone already likes you."

Well, not everybody I thought. I had yet to still meet the mysterious Edward, the one that had started it all.

Even though it was his fault that I'm becoming like this, for some strange reason I could find it in me to hate him. I did hate him at first though. When I first woke up from when I collapsed, I was terrified. I couldn't remember where I was at first, but when I registered where I was and saw who was next to me, and the raging fire inside of me, it all came flooding back. When I had calmed down, as much as was possible, Carlisle began to tell me everything. That was when he told me about 'singers'.

He had explained that a singer was a human who smelled extremely delicious to one vampire and that one vampire only. He said that as soon as the vampire smelled the human, it was practically a compulsion to drink their blood.

Well, I was Edward's singer. Carlisle said that when Edward smelled me, his vampire instincts took over completely and attacked. It was lucky that Alice had arrived when she did. It could have been a lot worse. Of course, considering that now I was becoming a vampire and had to lay here while fire pulsed through my veins, maybe death would be a lot better. I know that I would rather death than this fire, but Carlisle had assured me that it would only last three days. It was nearly over.

That's why I hadn't seen Edward throughout my entire transformation. Carlisle said to me that Edward was disgusted with himself because he believed that he had ruined my life. He hated the fact that he had bitten me. This was why I couldn't bring myself to hate Edward. He truly regretted doing this to me. Once this fire was finished, I would talk to him and tell him that I forgive him. It's probably what he needs right now, forgiveness.

Suddenly Alice stiffened at my side. I looked over at her and saw her eyes glaze over. Then she looked at me with a huge grin on her face.

"I'll be right back Bella, I have to go and talk to Edward." She smiled at me again, gracefully climbed out of the seat next to my bed and walked, more like danced, out the door. About a minute later Rosalie walked through the door. I really was never left alone.

"Hey Bella." She greeted me gently. Rosalie was very supportive with me when I met her. She didn't want to be a vampire, and she understood that it was going to be hard for me not being able to ever see my family again. She promised that she would treat me like a sister, and I was happy that she welcomed me into the family as well as Alice, Carlisle and Esme had. Esme started treating me like a daughter as soon as we were introduced.

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts as the fire in my chest grew sickeningly hotter. My back arched and I could feel my heart beat rapidly. I clamped my lips together hard so I wouldn't scream.

"Carlisle!" Rosalie called. Suddenly Carlisle ran into the room and was next to me in a flash. He was soon followed my Esme, Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Edward were nowhere to be seen.

The fire in me chest grew hotter again and I realised that my arms, legs and head was now released from the torture. But as the fire in my chest grew greater, my throat was also incredibly dry and burned slightly. There was now only fire in my heart, hotter than anything like before. I squeezed my eyes closed and let out a small whimper. A moment later, I could feel someone grab my hand, but I didn't open my eyes to see who had grabbed it.

My heartbeat got faster and faster. I could even hear it thundering away. Then it slowed suddenly, and I could feel that it was going to stop. Despite my efforts to keep quiet, I let out a blood curdling scream as my heart thudded for the last time.

* * *

**EPOV**

_A few minutes ago._

Why was I such a monster? I can't believe that I did something like that! What was wrong with me? Because I couldn't control the demon inside of me, an innocent girl is doomed to spend the rest of her existence as a creature of the night, a vampire.

It's my entire fault and it's too late to do anything now. I guess it's a good thing that Alice and Jasper came and stopped me, but they couldn't change the fact that I'd already bitten her. Maybe she would rather death than this eternal damnation.

Most of my family, Rosalie especially wished more than anything that they could be human again, but nothing can change the fact that we are what we are, vampires ruled by our thirst for blood. We are unnatural monsters. And now I've ruined the life of the girl that made my monster crave her blood. I truly hate myself. She must hate me too. Of course she would. Who wouldn't hate the person who took their life away.

Even though my family was changed by Carlisle, apart from Alice and Jasper, we were going to die anyway. Carlisle gave us life, sort of, but the girl is different. She would have continued living if I hadn't crossed her scent. She would have grown old, found a loving husband and spent the rest of her life happy. Now I have ruined that for her. I don't even deserve to live.

I was currently in the attic, staring out the window. I could hear everything going on I the house, but I ignored it.

"Edward." Alice's said, coming up behind me. I was too wound up in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear sense her coming. Something was wrong; she was blocking her thoughts completely from me, but I didn't care.

"Edward." She said, a little louder. I ignored her completely. I didn't deserve to have her near me.

"LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted at me, instantly gaining my attention. I had never seen her like this. She has never been this angry at me. I don't blame her. I'm a terrible monster.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, my voice a monotone.

"Bella's going to forgive you Edward." Trust Alice to always know what was wrong.

"How could she? Why would she? I took her life away. I don't deserve her forgiveness." I yelled back at her.

"She will Edward. She will."

"She won't. I've ruined her life, damned her to this horrid existence. I've taken her away from her family Alice. She won't ever be able to live a normal life, and it's all my fault." Yes. It was my fault. Not my families fault for not showing up in time, not even her fault for smelling so damn good. It was all my fault because I wasn't strong enough to control the monster.

"Damn it Edward, if you don't believe me, believe this!" She yelled.

"What...?" I didn't have a chance to finish my sentence as Alice un-blocked her mind and showed me her vision.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ VISION ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_I was running through the forest at full speed, with a tortured expression on my face._

_I continued running for miles only to stop when I was sure no one was following me._

_I sat down on the damp grass and leaned back against a huge tree. I closed my eyes and thought very hard on something. I was so wound up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Bella slowly step forwards and kneel down beside me._

"_Edward?" she asked hesitantly. My eyes instantly flew open and connected to the bright red colour of her eyes._

"_Why are you here?" my voice was angry._

"_To see if your okay." She said slowly. Her eyes gentle._

"_Why?" I yelled at her, my emotions getting the better of me. "You should be angry at me. I've forced you into this life of a vampire, something you didn't deserve. I ruined your life. You should hate me!" _

_She looked shocked at my outburst, but didn't move. She sighed, looked straight into my eyes and said "I do not hate you Edward."_

_Her eyes held nothing but honesty and worry for me._

_I stared at her in disbelief but slowly my face crumbled into a mask of sadness. I rested my head on her shoulder and dry sobbed into her. She wrapped her arms around me and comforted me._

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ END VISION ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I gasped.

"You see Edward. She doesn't hate you. So you shouldn't be wallowing in your own self pity. Bella's changing into a vampire and there is nothing you can do" I grimaced but she continued "except to accept what has happened. She has accepted it, and she holds no grudge against you." She was a lot calmer now. "The change will be finished in a moment Edward, you should be there. She needs you."

"I can't Alice. I can't see her. I don't think I'm ready to see the accusation in her eyes. She may forgive me someday, but it won't be any time soon."

"Geez Edward, she's already made the decision to forgive you, that's why I had that vision. It will happen soon." She growled at me. She said this with so much confidence that it as hard not to believe her, but a small part of my brain still believed that she hated me.

All of a sudden, Bella's heart beat sped up and Rosalie called for Carlisle. I could hear Esme and my other siblings heading towards Bella. I wanted to be there, but I wasn't sure. What if she doesn't want me anywhere near her?

"Aren't you going to her?" Alice asked.

I was torn. What should I do? I looked over to Alice, but she had an expectant look on her face.

Bella's sudden whimper snapped me out of my indecision. I ran straight to her room and stopped at the door. Bella was cringing on the bed, her back arched in pain. How she hadn't managed to scream was beyond me, but for three days she had remained silent, other than her beating heart and her rough breathing. I was instantly surprised by how beautiful she looked. How had I not managed to see this beautiful creature before me? I must have been too far out of it when I first met her. I suddenly realised that I couldn't read her thoughts. I stood at the door for only half a second before I quickly went to Bella's side and grabbed her now cool hand. She was the same temperature as us now.

Her heart beat grew faster and faster, and despite her efforts to stay quiet throughout her transformation, she let out the loudest, blood curdling scream before her heart thumped for the last time.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading that. Please review this chapter. I love reading your reviews.**

**Love you all**

**XxXxXxXxXx**


End file.
